Future Trunks: The Revivial
by Redsirena
Summary: What happened in future trunks timeline after the cell saga? (Trunks finally wished back his Family but will they be as he imagined).
1. Default Chapter

Note: This story is about Future Trunk's world. What happened after he  
killed cell and the Androids? Well read to find out.  
At the start of the story Trunks is 20.  
The introduction of a new character: Anaia she is 18  
  
Recap: The Future Of Trunks.  
It's been 2yr since the defeat of Cell, and six months since Bulma Briefs  
died. Trunks now the only sayain alive is now the sole saviour of the  
earth. The death of Piccolo meant the Dragonballs was also gone and there  
was no way to wish anyone back. However Trunks never gave up hope,  
searching for new ways to bring back his family and friends.  
  
Trunks just came out of his partly rebuilt Capsule Corp. building when he  
felt the earth shake around him. He felt a disturbance in the air something  
was heading to the earth... and fast. Flying fast in the direction of where  
the thing would crash he thought about what would happen if this was an  
evil enemy, that he only couldn't beat, the earth would be destroyed. No  
Trunks he thought you must not think like that, this thing may not even be  
evil and beside your a lot stronger that a super sayain now.  
As Trunks reached the site he saw that the thing had already landed it was  
a space pod, definitely not earth technology. Sensing no evil or remotely  
strong Ki he approached the entrance of the pod, cautiously pressing the  
button to open it he was shocked to see a limp outline of a body fall out.  
The person wore a big black jacket and a black hat, with big baggy black  
trousers. Trunks hesitated before the person unsure of whether to help  
them, remembering that Gohan had taught him never to abandon a person in  
need. He lifted the person over his shoulder and carried them back to his  
house.  
It had been at least an hour since Trunks had rescued the person who he had  
assumed was male. Leaving the guy to rest he went about preparing the  
medical ward in case he needed medical attention. After a further hour an  
hour he decide to check if the guy had any bruises for him to dress. Reach  
down to unzip the guys coat a hand reached out and grabbed Trunks.  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" wheezed the person  
"I was just checking if you had any bruises," said Trunk pulling his hand  
out of the grasp  
"I'm fine" the person restored trying to get up but ended up clucking  
their shoulder in pain.  
"Look lie down, your hurt badly"  
"I've got somewhere to be, I don't have time for this" they said again  
trying to get up but were pushed back down by Trunks.  
"Look, your staying here, at least until I check your wounds then you can  
go"  
The person eyed them as if trying to work out what was in it for them  
"What in if for you"  
"Nothing, I help people that all". The person hesitated before saying,  
"I'll stay but you better not try anything". Trunks grinned at the comment,  
he wasn't likely to throw himself on him he was straight, and beside the  
guy didn't look like he had enough money for Trunks to take. (Not that he  
would of course)  
"I'll try to restrain myself," he said  
"Good, where can I clean up"  
"In the bathroom over there" said Trunks pointing to the door. The person  
got up but refused help from Trunks and made there way to the bathroom.  
"By the way there are some of my clothes in the bathroom". Said Trunks who  
was award by the door slamming shut.  
After about hour an hour of pacing up and down, Trunks was about ready to  
break down the door. God the guy showers like a girl he thought. Walking to  
the door and knocking on it, he used enough force to break down the door.  
"Sorry" he said looking down at the door  
"It's all right I'm finished". Trunks looked up and was shocked to see the  
person wasn't a guy but a girl... and an attractive one at that.  
"Ready to look me over then" she said  
"What I... see...I" he stuttered still in shock  
"What" said the girl looking at Trunk impatiently "I've got some where to  
be" she snapped.  
"Right sorry" he said leading her to the medical ward  
"So... she said live here all alone"  
"Why do you want to know?" he said  
"I'm Curious"  
"Hum"  
"Don't trust people much do you"  
"Do you?"  
"Point taken".  
"What are you up to?" he said bandaging her arm  
"Nothing" she said quickly  
"Fine"  
"I'm collecting some things called the black star Dragonballs"  
"Black star" said Trunks shocked  
"Yeah you heard of them"  
"Yes... no... kind of I've heard of orange star dragonballs"  
"Really, well these black star Dragonballs are super powerful, they can do  
anything, and they are not restricted by time"  
"Wow, do you want to make a wish or something"  
"No, not really, it just something to do"  
"Oh".  
"You want to make a wish don't you"  
"What no"  
"I know you do"  
"How?"  
"I'm not human"  
"Neither am I"  
"Wanna come"  
"Sure"  
"What you gonna wish for"  
"To resurrect all the people killed by an evil being called Cell"  
"That's noble"  
"Maybe".  
So it began the grand tour. A lot early than inspected. Tell me what you  
think of this very long chapter. Thanxs. A lot of dialogue, I tried to make  
it so that they didn't really get to personally, they both don't trust  
people but long for companionship. I hope I showed that. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	2. Just a little slice of normal life

Thank you for the reviews.  
  
= thinking  
Ok so the story begins:  
"When do you want to go?" asked the girl  
"When your healed, and I've sorted out everything here"  
"I'm fine...although my spaceship took a bit of a hit, and I'll need to do  
repairs"  
"I'll do them"  
"No way I'm I letting a strange near my baby (she means the ship)"  
"I'm not really a stranger"  
"I don't even know you name"  
"I don't know your either... but my name Trunks"  
"Nice to meet you Trunks, my name is Anaia"  
"Nice name... can I fix your ship now"  
"NO, I'm fine, besides I've had worst"  
"Really" said Trunks looking at her suspiciously  
"Em, I crash a lot" she said quickly  
"O.k, fine your can fix your own ship, but you must also rest a lot" as if  
thinking about it the girl kept silent for what seemed like a long time  
"Deal".  
  
It had been a 1 weeks since that day and Anaia was healing well and so was  
her spaceship.  
"Hey Trunks how was work"  
"Not bad, we can leave in a couple of days"  
"Good, I don't like to stay in one place to long" there was a pause when  
she said this, as both of them rarely talked about the past or themselves  
"I'm taking a shower, then I'm going to train"  
Ok Anaia ask him now before he gets into the shower  
"Trunks"  
"Yeah" he said stopping  
"I was wondering, maybe, if I could watch you train," she said quickly  
"You want to watch me train," he said in disbelief  
"Sure, and maybe you'll even spar with me"  
Trunks just stood there staring at her, since the death of his master Gohan  
he hadn't let anyone watch him train or spar with him. It was strange he  
must admit that he needed to test himself against someone, or even have  
human contact with someone. But he couldn't sparing brought back to many  
memories of Gohan.  
"Maybe next time" Trunks whispered  
"O.k" she said equally as quite.  
Trunks took a long time showering, and spent even longer training. Sparing  
was something that you did with someone that was close to you, and right  
now he didn't feel like getting close... to anyone.  
Next one will be better and will take place in the space ship. 


	3. Grand Tour Saga

For the sake of starting of the grand tour saga I will skip to them being  
in the space ship. I'll do a little memory recap just so you know what  
happened.  
Trunks and Anaia had been in the spaceship just a little over two week;  
they had yet to reach any planets, which had the Dragonballs on it (Trunk  
had re-fixed the dragon radar to locate the black star Dragonballs). It had  
been a long two weeks, having never lived with anyone for half his life  
(except him mommy); he wasn't really accustomed to sharing. (Yes she did  
live with him in Capsule Corp. but that wasn't a little bitty space like  
this one). They had to establish a few ground rules, like cleaning, and who  
got the big bed and who had to sleep on the sofa. After much antagonising  
they decided to alternate nights, however Trunks who after a long training  
session was to tired to remember who's night it was to sleep in the big  
bed, was awarded with him only being allowed to train on the night he slept  
in the so called big bed.  
  
Trunks stared out of the window for about the hundredth time this day, they  
would reach planet Vein in about 3 hours. Anaia was mediating in the room  
and trunks was grateful for these rare moments when he was alone this way  
he didn't have to talk about himself or anything else. Not that she offered  
any form of conversation. Again peering out the window Trunks remembered  
that after all the repairing of her space pod, they wouldn't have been able  
to use it, and after all it was a one-man pod. Trunks had thought that she  
was going to do alteration, perhaps build another cabin for him. Boy was he  
wrong; she had in fact thought they were going to travel separately, until  
Trunks convinced her that they had to travel together. Placing her precious  
pod in a capsule (invented by Trunks) they took flight in Trunks mother  
last project Last Sayain Saviour a space ship, which included a state of  
the art gravity room. (No doubt made for Vegeta by Bulma).  
"Landing in 10 minutes," the computer said snapped Trunks out of his  
daydream  
"Anaia time to buckle in" shouted Trunks  
"I coming" she replied coming out of the room and strapping herself to a  
chair  
"Landing feet extracting now, brace for impact in 5.... 4.... 3.... 2.... 1"  
The ship landed with a thump and the sound of crushing rock could be heard.  
Both of them existed the ship and breathed in the fresh air.  
"We better get going," he said taking out the dragon radar and clicking it  
to get a wider range. "It's about 150yards north and 110 east".  
"O.k." she said. Trunks floated upward and waited for Anaia who was getting  
her backpack out of the ship.  
"Let's go," she shouted hovering up to Trunks. She was flying incredibly  
fast for a beginner. Although trunks never trained with her or let her  
watch him train he had however given her lessons in flying. She had never  
controlled energy before however she was able to summon and move her energy  
within 3 lessons. Which even by sayain standards was quite fast. After a  
few more minutes Trunk said, "I think we should land for a while, it's  
pretty windy"  
"Ok" she shouted it was getting remarkably hard to fly and see where she  
was going. Out of the midst off the windy sky a blue light was shot and hit  
Anaia in the shoulder making her fall out of the sky, luckily Trunks caught  
her.  
"You ok"  
"I think so" she replied before passing out  
Landing firmly on the ground trunks lay her down gently, what did they shot  
at her? Turning his head in the direction of the blue light he took flight.  
Tune in to the first really episode of the grand tour saga: King Veinur  
Princess 


	4. Priness Vein

Tune in to the first really episode of the grand tour saga: King Veinur  
Princess  
  
Trunks found it hard to fly with this wind it was only by sensing Ki that  
he was able to know what direction to move in. The blue shots had long been  
stopped and for this Trunk was grateful. After a few more minutes of flying  
Trunks came to a standstill, in front of him was a guard tower with two-  
slug man guarding it.  
"Who are you foreigner?" said one of the slug men blocking Trunks entrance  
into the main castle.  
"I want to know who was shooting those blue lights," said Trunks unaffected  
by them  
"We want to know who you are," said the other one poking Trunks with some  
sort of pitchfork.  
"Are you going to tell me"?  
"No, not until you tell me why you are here"  
"Fine then," said Trunks knocking both the guard out with a chop to the  
back of their slimy necks. Bursting through the big wood doors he flew  
straight into the castle, kicking and punching his way through some more  
guards. Arriving in the main hall he saw that he was being surrounded by  
the guards. "Great" muttered Trunks; positioning himself for an attack.  
"Boys do not be rude to our guest," said a slurring voice walking out  
between two-guard stepped out a female slug. She was green but wore a  
bright red sparkly dress and a lot of jewellery.  
"Now Mr..."  
"Briefs" said Trunks  
"Mr briefs would you care to follow me". Leading Trunks into what seemed  
like a dinning room she sat down on a big chair that has jewel incrusted  
into it.  
"Now Mr Briefs I'm so glad you came, I was oh so upset before you came"  
"Really" said Trunks in an uninterested tone  
"Yes see now I don't have to marry General Vein because now I can marry  
you"  
"What?" said Trunks finally paying attention to her  
"My Dad Prince Vein said that if I find someone I want to marry then I  
don't have to marry Old General Vein"  
"Oh and what make you think I want to marry you" snickered Trunks  
"Oh my well..." clapping her hands summoning two guards came into the room  
carrying Anaia  
"Oh dear me she was all by her lonesome out there so I brought her here"  
"What did you do to her"?  
"Me nothing... but that blue shot that hit her is fatal and if she is not  
treated soon then she could die"  
"You little..."  
"Temper temper that is no way to speak to your future wife"  
"So what are you proposing that I marry you and that in turn you heal her"  
"Yeap" said the young Princess  
Trunks clenched his fists in angry how is it possible that he the stronger  
warrior on earth could be conned by a snotty noised slug princess.  
"Trunks" came a whizzing voice in his head "Don't be alarmed it is me  
Anaia, all you have to do is buy me some time to fight of the virus and  
then we can go look for the Dragonball"  
Trunks looked at Anaia she looked half asleep, did he trust her...no... he  
didn't trust anyone but he would wok with her.  
"Ok Princess it a deal"  
Next Episode: Princess Vein gets popped 


	5. Priness Vein gets popped

**Princess Vein gets Popped**  
  
Trunks had been sitting in this room for over an hour; if he left the room they would do something to Anaia. Her Ki felt really weak and they refused to give her the antidote until him and princess vein became married. It was ironic that before he was all alone he prayed for some company and now he was surround by all these people and prayed to be left alone. Trunks the sound of knocking come from the door it seemed that finally princess Vein was done doing whatever it was that she was doing.

"Come in" said Trunk, a short fat slug came into the room carrying some sort of suit for Trunks "This is for you," stuttered the Slug, no doubt he was nervous of Trunks after hearing that he had almost single handily beat the army.

"I not wearing that" said Trunks in a flat tone. The slug jumped at the sound of Trunks voice "But...But Priness...Vein..." "If Princess Vein doesn't want to marry me because I won't wear the hideous suit then so be it, but leave me alone until then" snapped Trunks The slug hastily backed out of the room and Trunks wasn't bothered until the time of his wedding.  
  
The hall was filled with many guest all dressed in fancy garments, on the throne sat princess Vein father who wore a gold crown and a clock. Trunks had just been escorted into the room by 13 guards; many people were shocked and appalled to see a human walk into the room and were only silent when Princess Vein walked into the hall. There were gasps and people shouting about how pretty she looked, however to trunks she still looked like a slug but with a lot of makeup on.

"Start the service please," said Princess Vein father. When it came time to say the vows Trunks refused to speak.

"Trunks you better say the vows or..." Princess vein clapped her hands together expected her guard to come in carrying Anaia however it was the other way round. Anaia strolled into the room carrying both a guard and the 2-stared Dragonball.

"Miss Me," shouted Anaia to Trunks

"Yes" shouted Trunks truthfully.

"Catch" said Anaia throwing the ball to Trunks and then calm fully walking up to the princess.

"I don't appreciate being injected and shot with little blue lights or being strapped down and gagged". Grabbing the princess by her slimy throat Anaia help he up "I'll be checking on you, and if I ever hear that you tried to do this again I will make you pay" she continued throwing princess vein into a wall.

"Trunks we better go before everyone gets over the shock that the wedding is cancelled"

"No need to tell me twice" said Trunks following Anaia out of the castle.


	6. Last Ball

**Authors note I released that this fanfic will probably be really long, so I've decided to cut it down so that Trunks can finally make his wish.**  
  
Anaia and Trunks had been travelling space for what seemed like an eternity, they had collected 6 Dragonballs and had made some friends, enemies and new techniques. In doing this they had become 'friends' and began to trust each other telling them a little about there past life. Trunks about the cell and android battle and Anaia about why she left her home planet.

"How much longer till we reach the next planet" asked Anaia

"Three or Four hours"

"What do you want to do until then"?

"I don't know"

"Wanna spar"

"On this ship"

"Yeah"

"Can't our ship has too much damage from the last time we 'sparred'"

"Can't you fix it"?

"Not without the proper equipment"

"I'm going to sleep then"

"Ok"

"Ok" Hesitating she turned around and said "You could join me" before heading out of the door. Trunks and Anaia were close not in a romantic way but as friends best friends. They took about sharing a bed after the first time they sparred in which Anaia felt guilty that Trunks had to sleep on the hard couch after their workout and offered him a side of the bed. They both felt relaxed knowing that someone was there with them and often fell asleep together. After a while trunks got out of his seat and headed to the bedroom.  
  
**5 hours later**

"This is where the Dragonball is"

"Yeah the inferno of hell". The place they were in was hot, active volcanoes filled this place, making it hard for them to walk on the hot floor or fly.

"How much further" she asked

"10 more miles" he said groaning "Can't you just do that thing you do?" he asked

"No but I wish I could, I'm already using it to keep this unreal heat from burning us"

"You mean it's actually suppose to be hotter"

"Yep" another groan escaped trunks lips  
  
**Half an hour later**

"It should be down there," said Trunks

"What right near the volcano"

"Yeah"

"Ok do you thing you can hang on a while so I can go down there and get it"

"Sure"

"Ok" Anaia moved away from Trunks and started to power up her aura flashed a light blue colour, and then her eyes began to ice over along with her hair changing to a light blue. "I'll be back," she shouted before flying down near the volcano.

Trunk suddenly became aware of the heat it felt like he was burning, he prayed that Anaia would hurry back, without her fire shield he would surely burn to death. After a few minutes a blue light appeared in front of Trunks she had used instantaneous movement (Like what the supreme Kai has). "Lets go Trunks," she said grabbing hold of his hand and teleporting to the ship. (Yeah they could have used it to get the Dragonball, but because they were unsure of where they were going they thought it better to fly).  
  
**What do you think? In the next one Trunk will finally get his wish. Review.**


	7. Meeting

Home sweet home thought Trunks after all this time he would finally get to meet his family and friends again after a long time of being alone.

"Trunks you ok" asked Anaia

"Yeah just thinking"

"What about meeting your family and Friends again"

"Yeah, especially Gohan, what if his forgotten me after all this time"

"I doubt that, if you remember him, he will remember you"

"Yeah".

They both sat in silence for the remainder of the journey to earth both deep in thought thinking about how the wish would affect them. For Anaia it was whether Trunks would still need her when his family came, and for Trunks its whether his parents and friend would be proud of him.

"Brace for impact" said the electronic voice of the computer "landing in 5...4...3...2...1". The ship landed smoothly and without much haste both of them exited the ship, which had landed at Capsule corp. Dragonballs in hand Trunks flew to the front of the house to the place where he would grant the wishes.

"How do we summon the Dragon?" asked Anaia who had never seen the Dragonball before

"Well we just put all the balls together and then say raise great Sheron long, or in this case eternal dragon"

"Well what are you waiting for," asked Anaia who had noticed Trunks hesitation

"Nothing" he said moving very slowly. When he had placed all the balls together he stood in front of the glowing balls and called forth the eternal dragon.

"You have summoned me, what is you wish"

Trunks hesitated; in doing this he would have to phrase it perfectly in order for his mom to be resurrected, as she was not killed by the androids.  
  
"Eternal Dragon, I wish for you to resurrect all those who were killed by the androids or by cell including a person Named Bulma Briefs. I wish for you to also restore her and Chichi to their youth".

"Your wish is granted," said the Dragon flashing its eyes and then disappearing as the Dragonballs flew away.

"You did it Trunks," whispered Anaia

"Yep". Anaia ran up to Trunks and gave him a hug looking up at him shyly she said,

"You won't forget about me will you, I mean now that you have family"

"No chance me and you are a team now, besides we have to go and search for the Dragonballs again"

"Good, because without me you'll have no chance"

"What" shouted Trunks "I think I saved your butt a few time"?

"Yeah true, but with me there you'll have more fun, falling in Volcanoes, Marrying slug and being chased by giant lizards"

"Actually I think I could have given a few of them a miss"

"Yeah me to".

They both fell about laughing, that is until Trunks and Anaia realized how close they really were and ended up kissing.

"I see you haven't changed with the girls then son". Trunks jumped at the sound of that voice, it almost sounded like his "MOM" shouted Trunks turning around and going beetroot red. In front of him stood all of the Z warriors laughing and smiling, Krillin pointing at Anaia who had hidden behind Trunks, Goku laughing at Trunks embarrassment and Vegeta leaning against.

"Hi son, thank you for giving me back a body and my youth" said Bulma

"Yeah mine to" said ChiChi

"SO Trunks, who's the girl hidden behind you back" asked Goku

"Your Girlfriend" added Krillin, causing Trunks to turn red again

"Em this is Anaia she help me find the Black star Dragonballs"

"You mean you spent almost a whole year with her, you dog you Trunks" laughed Bulma

"Hi" said Anaia shyly stepping out from Trunks

"Why she sure is pretty," said Yamcha blushing. Looking around at the group of people in front of her she was shocked, so see...no it couldn't be, it is him.

"King Vegeta" said Anaia

Review please


	8. Meeting 2

"King Vegeta" said Anaia peering at Trunks father

"What no that's not king Vegeta, that's just Vegeta his son" said Goku laughing

"Which makes him the prince of sayain, as he always reminds us?" added Krillin saying the last part quietly

"I heard that baldy," said Vegeta getting of the wall and walking toward Anaia "How do you know my father" he asked Anaia

"Well, I don't really know him I just know of him, you see you may not know this but back when Frezzia was alive your planet and my planet where planning a revolute to over through him. But the sayain world was destroyed before the plans could be finalized".

"What planet are you from" asked Chi Chi

"I'm from a planet called Cyclone"

"What" shouted Vegeta "That's impossible that planet was destroyed along with the sayain world"

"No it wasn't, it was made to look like it had. In an attempt to plan a sneak attack on Frezzia however" Anaia paused setting her face in a angry look she continued "However the Queen decided that she wasn't going to go against Frezzia and wanted to join forces with him. She is cold and will do anything for power; she even sent her own flesh and blood to work for him she murdered her own son" spat out Anaia

"I wouldn't even be surprised if she was working with him from the beginning plotting against the Sayain, with how strong I heard Frezzia was there is no doubt in my mind that he could have sensed that the planet was still there".

"Is the Queen still alive?" asked Yamcha

"I hope not," replied Anaia with a bitter tone to her voice.  
  
Trunks was shocked to hear her talk like this, in the whole year they had been travelling around she had never told him any of this. Never had he heard her talk with such bitterness in her voice, such angry. It remained him of how he felt when he was talking to both the androids and Cell. Such pain....  
  
Amidst all the tension a growling could be heard

"Em, Trunks you wouldn't happen have any food would you," asked Goku rubbing his stomach

"Oh Goku must you always do that" said Chi Chi

"Do what" he asked

"Eat"

"Eat, of course I'm a sayain I need the food"

"Well Vegeta's a sayain and doesn't eat as much as you"

"Well Vegeta's only a little guy, I'm bigger than him, I need more food" said Goku

"Hey Karrott"

"Oh no" said Goku freezing "Yes Vegeta" he said Turning around and smiling sweetly

"Did you just make some crack about my height?" he asked unfolding his arms

"What, me, no" he said Backing away from Vegeta, as he say Vegeta extending his finger to shoot a Ki at Him.

"Bulma" screamed Goku "

Vegeta" said Bulma standing in front of him "You cannot shoot Ki beams in my house"

"Yeah who's going to stop me, and besides we are outside the house" he said Smirking

"Oh yeah his got me there Goku, sorry" said Bulma moving away from Vegeta "the rest of you guys wanna come in the house" said Bulma to the other as she headed to the entrance of The CC building pausing she added "Oh an Goku, Vegeta try not to make a mess".  
  
**Review please**


End file.
